Fighting over Newsies
by adelaiadedee
Summary: My goils and I singing the song "Carrying The Banner", with our own twist, of course! This is my first post on fanfiction, so nice R&R's would be great! CTB!


NEWSGOILS FIGHTIN' OVER NEWSIES (My way!)

By. Snicker

To be sung to the tune of Carrying The Banner

(N=Natalie, GY=Gracey, G=Grace, R=Rachel, NFs=all da Newsgoils, NG= Newsgoil)

G: Hey, Crutchy's mine!

NG#8: Well, youse can have em'!

GY: And want is that supposed to mean?

NG#2: You all should know that Crutchy's mine now!

R: You goils stop fightin'!

NFS: Who asked you?

*musical interlude!!!!!!!!!! *

GY: OHMYGOD, Spot is such a hottie!

NG#4: Oh yeah, well you just get in line.

NG#13: So wait now there's more competition?!

NG#8: You really have to be so blind!

NG#10: I smell Itey!

GY: He smells dreadful!

R: Saw me boots last nigh!

N: GAAAAAH! I call Kid Blink!

NG#3: I thought he's taken

A: Only wish he might!

All NFs:

Ain't it a fine life, fightin' over news boys all day long!

A mighty fine life, claimin' all our newsies tough and tall

Every mornin' we'se shoot lookes and hisses

Lots a slaps and pinches

And we'se never misses

What a fine life

Fightin' over newsies free for all!

NG#9: Blink's got a smile sweet as buddah

N: The kind that I just can't resist!

NG#7: It takes a lady, with a bruddah

NG#9: Who ain't afraid ta use his-

R: FRICK!

NG#19 David stinks and Denton's dainty!

GY: Welcome to our lives.

NG#11: Boy ain't Jacky fascinating?

NG#13: Too bad he's gots a wife!

All NFs:

But it's a fine life fightin' for me newsie with these bums

A mighty fine life

Blowin' off dese sukas as 'dey come

G: I don't want Dutchy. Mush is kinda fighty. Les is way too tiny.

All NFs:

Boy you're awful whiney

What a fine life

Flippin' off these news freaks through da slums

Newsies in thoughts:

Stupid ladies

Though you beat each other to death

We still love you

You might get laid

Sung in counter point (*)

* NG#12:

Dutchy, Darling

Since you left me I am undone

I still love you

I'll have your son

*NG# 5: I'm giving Racetrack up

NG#8: Well it took ya long enuff

NG#3: I gotta change my newsie

NG#16: You really should shut up.

NGs #2, G, GY, N, 9-13: We love our newsies lots. Actually that's all we'se gots. Our boys sure are hot. Mines always in my dreams. Always time for fantasies. Wow we're really obsessed, geez. *

If I hate your newsie

I'll insult your newsie and I'll say anything I hafta

Cuz if you to dis me newsie you be in a duzi cuz I'll soak ya so you can't walk afta

Sung in counter point (*)

NFs Group #1:

Look, that goil is with me Bumlets! I want back me Bumlets! This is really awful im-a soak her on da spot! She could have taken Dutchy or maybe even Crutchy. So tell me how im ever gonna get him back to me?

Group #2: Yeah I'm sure

Cuz youse insane

But where is Spot?

God, he's hot

I wonder when he'll finally say that he wants me!

All NFs:

We need some good assassinations

We'll prolly' even start a war!

R: Can't we just have a calm discussion?

All NFs:

Hey, stupid, we told ya once before!

We'll fight in Grand Central Station

Even in the mall!

We'll defend our Newsies passion

Fightin' till we fall!

*NF group # 1:

Still we'll be out there

Fightin' over newsies like a man!

You'll see us out there

Soakin every sucker that we can

Screamin' "He's mine!"

Newsies are our mission

Kill the competition

Beat ya to submission

We'll be out there fightin over newsies like the --

* NF group #2: Look, you know Skittery's mine He'll always be mine Sure, there's other newsies but they're not half as fun! Did I hear ya dis my Specs? Better show him some respect Or I'm gonna get upset And for you it won't be fun I'll hitch ya on a trolley Maybe beat ya for a second Make you cry like you mean it It'll hurt lots, I reckon Burn your eyebrows Cuz I'm able Maybe cut you into sections and I--  (Musical Interlude)  SUNG IN COUNTER POINT (*)  * NF group #1: It's a fine life Fightin' over newsies through it all A mighty fine life Fightin' over newsies tough and tall Screamin' "He's mine!" Newsies are our mission Kill the competition Beat you to submission What a fine life Fightin' over newsies It's a fine life Fightin' over newsies It's a fine life Fightin' over newsies It's a fine life Fightin' over newsies It's a fine life Fightin' over newsies It's a Go!  * NF group #2: Look, you know that the boy's is mine. He'll always be mine. There's other newsies But you know he can't be beat! Yeah, your newsie's hunky But he looks like a monkey Would you tell me how'm I ever Gonna like that newsie? I'll hitch ya on a trolley Maybe beat ya for a second Make you cry like you mean it It'll hurt lots, I reckon Burn your eyebrows Cuz I'm able Then I'll cut you into sections Gonna get my boy! I've got him now! Joy! Gonna get my boy! I've got him now! Joy! Go!


End file.
